1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus, and in particular to an apparatus of which a photographing operation has an exposure mode controlling the sensitivity of an imaging sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographing apparatus that has a program AE mode where the photographing operation is performed with a calculated shutter speed and a calculated aperture value based on a luminance value of the photographing subject.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2001-103366, discloses a photographing apparatus that calculates the shutter speed and the aperture value according to a proper program line among the plurality of program lines.
In this photographing apparatus, the shutter speed and the aperture value can be calculated corresponding to the sensitivity of the imaging sensor that is set by the user. However, it is necessary to operate the plurality of operation keys for setting the sensitivity, thus making the operation of the photographing apparatus unnecessarily complicated.